Inerting of the ullage in aircraft fuel tanks is performed to reduce the explosion hazard of partially filled aircraft fuel tanks, and is generally achieved by filling the ullage with an inert gas such as Nitrogen. There is a separate need to reduce the autoxidation tendency of fuel exposed to high temperatures as it flows through passages inside the engine. The dissolved oxygen content of fuel is the result of exposure of the fuel to air (containing Nitrogen and Oxygen). The propensity for gasses to be dissolved into a liquid is a result of the partial pressures of the gases that the liquid is exposed to, and the natural saturation limit of the liquid in question. Hence, to reduce the autoxidation tendency of fuel, some existing systems use vacuum and a special membrane to reduce the partial pressure of the oxygen in the fuel, and thus reduce the tendency of the fuel to oxidize at elevated temperatures.